Uragan
Last Bastion |role = * Assault * Anti-air |hp = 1000 |useguns = Plasma bombs |armortype = Plate |landspeed = 8 (flying) |range = * 12 (ground) * 14 (air) |tier = 3 |cost = $1500 |time = 1:00 |produced = Foehn Barracks |req = Nanofiber Loom Expansion |notes = * Only one may be trained at a time * Self-healing * Immune to confusion rays}} Uragan is the hero of the Last Bastion. Description Because of his appearance and immense size, Uragan was once christened the guardian spirit of the Last Bastion base. Even though he looks and sounds menacing, Uragan is only a young sub-routine of the long-established VOLKNET A.I. that runs most of Last Bastion's intelligence and security systems, and has actually been created at the very last phase of the Bastion base's construction. While Foehn's mechanized units, which rely on plasma weaponry, require large amounts of advanced technology to allow the weapons to work effectively, if not at all, Uragan's entire body has been designed with the sole purpose of generating multiple powerful projectiles without much delay. These projectiles are very effective against all sorts of targets, including aircraft, but they deal the most damage to structures. The Last Bastion does not have a true artillery weapon, which is why they employ several different options to deal with enemy settlements, Uragan being one of the more effective ones. He may be slow, but he is strong enough to withstand plenty of enemy anti-aircraft fire. Overview Assessment Pros * Powerful flying artillery unit. * Can easily destroy poorly defended bases. * Projectiles can hit both ground and air targets. * Effective against all types of unit and structures. * Long attack range. * Quite durable. * Can self-heal. * Being a hero, cannot be mind-controlled, as well as immune to confusion rays. Cons * Slow-moving. * Only one may be present at a time. * Still vulnerable against heavy anti-air fire. * Unreliable at hitting fast-moving units due to its slow and inaccurate plasma projectiles. * Projectiles can harm friendly units. Quotes He is voiced by George "Seòras" Exley. When selected * The one who directs the winds. * Uragan, all set! * We will cleanse the earth! * Silence before the storm. * In control. * The Revolt is strong. * I simply... am. When ordered to move * Naturally. * The winds will carry me there. * But of course. * The journey continues. * My path is clear. * To where the sky ends. When ordered to attack * I was sent to destroy! * THE UNJUST WILL NOT WIN! * The king has spoken! * The winds heed my command! * This is where death begins! * All is revealed! * Nature is our ally! When at low health * I HAVE NO FEAR! * Our fight goes on! When promoted to heroic level * Naturally. Trivia * His name means "hurricane" in Romanian, Russian and South Slavic languages. * His original concept is based on zylhalo's work. * The following are recorded quotes but not used in-gamehttps://youtu.be/V6w3s3mNBNM?t=3m13s: **''Go forth with confidence!'' **''I give you this power!'' See also * Alize * Fin * Eureka References Category:Infantry Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Last Bastion Category:Hero